


Two bros being gay

by Cellophaneisastoner



Series: It's Ryuu loving hours, boys [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bisexual Nishinoya Yuu, Bisexual Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Minor Tanaka Saeko/Tsukishima Akiteru, Ryuu is a good boyfriend, They goin on a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cellophaneisastoner/pseuds/Cellophaneisastoner
Summary: First time writing fluff, so.
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Series: It's Ryuu loving hours, boys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891018
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Two bros being gay

"Bye Ryuu! Bye Yū!" Saeko yelled over her shoulder, unlocking her car. 

"Bye Nii-San!" The two second years shouted, waving wildly.

Ryuu turned to his boyfriend and asked "You get the popcorn, I get the pizza and movie?". Yū grinned back, yelling "Hell yeah!". He ran over to the kitchen to get the popcorn started, hearing Ryuu start making the pizza order.

Yū came back just as Ryuu finished setting up the movie. The couple sat down and the older happily munches on his popcorn.

Ryuu reaches over and wrapped an arm around the shorter's waist, pulling him closer so the two were leaning on each other.

Yū leaned up to peck him on the cheek.

About 20 minutes into the movie a knock at the door caught the brunette's attention, who got up and jogged to the door.

After paying for the pizza, Yū walked back to see the younger staring at the tv with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Ryuu...?" Yū asked hesitantly, reaching out and shaking his lover's shoulder.

"Do you ever just think about how dinosaurs could've been any colour and we just _assumed_ they were these colours?".

Yū blinked before he shouted "Holy shit!".

"Right?!" The younger yelled, throwing his hands out dramatically.

"By the way, I got the pizza."

"Sweet."

Ryuu threw a piece of popcorn at the TV and yelled "Dumbass!". "Ryuu, oh my god. Leave the TV alone." Yū wheezed out in between laughs. The movie ended fairly quickly, and Yū started whining about it.

The older rolled his eyes and proceeded to click on the next movie, shoving Yū's hand away when he reached over to try and take his pizza.

When the T-Rex finally got back onto the screen, the brunette threw his hands up happily, spilling popcorn all over his and Ryuu's laps. "...oops?" Yū said before being tackled by Ryuu, who was shouting at him.

The wrestling match ended with the older winning, much to Yū's frustration. 

"HOW?!" Ryuu suddenly yelled when some offscreen kills showed up. "How did she manage to kill them?!" He shouted, frustrated.

Yū patted his back sympathetically.

"Movie logic, love, movie logic."

Saeko came back an hour later to find them in the middle of the third movie, Yū curled up in Ryuu's lap, sleeping while the bald man ran his fingers through the smaller's hair.  
  
She affectionately ran her hand over Ryuu's head before walking into her room to change.

The siblings fell asleep after the movie was over, Ryuu having moved Yū onto his chest and Saeko laying on the love seat.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing fluff, so.


End file.
